Sweet II
by Jugbean
Summary: RenPiri. When she smiles, he feels as if he can take on the world. When she cries, he will lend his shoulder for her to cry on. When she embraces him, he is everything. [2nd installment to Sweet]


Shaman King

Ren x Pirika

Yup, my second installment to Sweet. It's much longer than the 1st, and it's written in Ren's POV.

Sweet II

When she smiles, I take in the way her cerulean eyes sparkle, the way her lips are curled up in an angelic way that cannot help but mesmerize every senses of mine into defeat, the way her nose crunches up adorably, the way her equally matching blue hair is played by the zephyrs lightly tugging at the tendrils.

When she smiles, I take note of the way the butterflies dance in my heart, the way I feel like I can take on the world and stand atop the globe sphere with Bason and shout "Bring it on!", the way I feel like Boroboro has flung a sledgehammer into my stomach like a cutting Frisbee, the way my eyes uncontrollably embrace hers with intensity, the way I feel like Heaven is by my side.

Simply put, when she smiles, I have the sudden urge to look away with a goofy smile attached to my lips too. If Chocolove ever sees this, I think I'd best run away before he does something stupid to deem me as an idiot again. I would go all ends of the earth to avoid his hysterical laughter and avoid shaming myself in front of Boroboro. Their laughter hurts my ears.

But it doesn't matter. Not when it comes to _her_.

When she takes my hand, I notice the way her soft palm curls in mine. Her delicate fingers intertwine around mine, and I take care not to hurt any vulnerable digits of hers. Her fingers are like gems to my heart.

When she takes my hand, I notice the way I can look to the sky and contemplate them with casual ease. My palm fits in hers, and I respond by not pulling away, merely curling my fingers around hers. She would sigh softly and happily, and I will stop momentarily to peek at her peaceful face.

When she cries, I collect every droplets from her pretty face. I dab every tear from her cheeks that I revere as the tears of Aphrodite and wish there is something I can do to bottle these fragile emotions up.

When she cries, I realize I can do nothing more so than hold her in my arms and lend a shoulder. I cross my fingers and hope my shoulders are enough. It is alright that my shirt is wet and Jun will have to throw it into the laundry later. Everything's alright when she holds me like this.

When she kisses me, I feel her heart accelerating next to mine. Her fingers gently touch themselves one by one to my back as I note the way her mouth slants to mine. Her cornflower blue eyes are closed, and the tendrils of her matching hair tickle my breath.

When she kisses me, I note the way I tremble under her touch. She has tinges of pink on her face as she shyly holds onto me. Her palms are pressed on my chest, and I savor the moments we are embracing like this.

When she pulls away, her hair is disheveled. Her eyes round with innocence and she pouts like always, irritably asking, "What?" She tries to hide, but it's okay because I know I'm meek around her, too. She looks nice when her face is colored pink. I comb her hair and push a fallen lock behind her ear. She blushes furiously again.

When she pulls away, my hands cannot let go. They remain snaked around her and she will gaze innocently up at me. I pretend I can hide and she says I look cute in pink. I disagree with her but my heart wishes I can hold her like this.

When she pouts, I notice the way her petal-like lips are thrust out in girlishness. Her arms are crossed and she mocks an exasperated sigh. She would retort back with equal stubbornness matching mine.

When she pouts, I pretend to look away with rolling eyes. The ceiling becomes the victims of our little banters like this, but in the end, she ends up in my arms all over again. The pout remains, lightheartedly.

When she hugs me, I envision myself embracing the embodiment of all things good and kindly and Godly in this world. The moments of our past reels back in like a flashback being halted by the sands of time.

When she hugs me, I take in the scent of her shampoo. Strawberry laced with the hints of pine grapes. She tells me I smell of almonds and milk and I snort at the last one. She giggles and I rest my head atop hers, pretending that her words do not really affect me.

Simply put, when her presence is felt, my defenses crumble into fragments of distorted pieces around me. My heart is like a vulnerable thing that has its once façade of implacability torn down. The four walls of my glaciers are gone.

She is here.

"Ren?"

I see her smile again, and I feel like I can take on the world.

I pretend to grunt and feel annoyed, but she reads me already like a book.

"You act stupid all the time, and you really are." She giggles. I snort.

It is when she tiptoes and kisses me on the cheek in her way of greeting.

Sweet.

****

Owari

First off, my apologies! I had no idea I would make arrogant, almighty, implacable Tao Ren so OOC in here! But oh wells, maybe (just maybe) he can be a total sweetheart to his sweetheart Pirika, right? (grins hopefully)

chiri no tenshi


End file.
